


Devil's Due

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angel vs. Devil AU, F/F, From stills, Other, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Sam The Reaper sent from Hell to kill Lena The Soul Keeper but Kara The Guardian was already chosen to protect her.They're only conversations.Enjoy!





	Devil's Due

Sam The Reaper sent from Hell to kill Lena The Soul Keeper but Kara The Guardian was already chosen to protect her.

This story happened in a Christmas dinner that marked the 100th day The Reaper had come for Lena's soul, which was also the due for every Reaper to finish his or her mission.

\------------------------------

Sam: "You do know I came to kill you?"

Lena: "Yes."

Sam: "Why aren't you scared? Why did you invite me anyway?"

Lena: "I don't fight fate. If it is to die by your hands, then let it be. You're going to kill me tonight, after this?"

Sam: "Tomorrow."

Lena: "You said that yesterday."

Sam: "I know."

\-----------------------------

 

Lena: "Why do you want to kill me? Is there a reason?"

Sam: "It's a given duty, no reason at all."

Lena: "How many souls were your duty to be taken?"

Sam: "Including yours?"

Lena: "Yes."

Sam: "Two."

Lena: "Who was the other one?"

Sam: "My own."

Lena: "You had to do it to yourself?"

Sam: "Yes. To save another."

\----------------------------------------

 

Sam: "You stinky Angel."

Kara: "You ugly Devil."

Lena: "You two need a hug- (Kara and Sam got excited) -from each other."

Sam: "Ew, no! I hate Angels!"

Kara: "I don't like Devils either!"

Lena: "Hug or no cake. One, two,..."

\-----------------------------------

 

Kara: "She looks so fine." *sighed*

Sam: "I guess she's not so bad." *sighed*

Kara: "Can't Devils be nice?"

Sam: "Don't Angels hate anything?"

Kara: "I don't hate her."

Sam: "I'll try to be nice to her."

*both sighed, looking at Lena*

\-----------------------------------

 

Lena: "How did you become an Angel?"

Kara: "I didn't become an Angel. I was born as one. Angels are chosen."

Lena: "Whose soul did you have to take your own to save, Sam?"

Sam: "An Angel, or so I heard."

Kara: "That's why you hate Angels."

\----------------------------------

 

(After Sam learned which Angel she had saved)

Sam: "It was you who I had to sacrifice my soul to save! Give it back to me!"

Kara: "I didn't want to take your soul, Rao did it!"

Sam: "It doesn't matter! I was supposed to be an Angel! Why did I ever sacrifice myself for you? Who were you to me?"

Kara: "How do I know? Our past lives are secrets!"

\---------------------------------

 

Lena: "Please, stop! I know who you were!"

Kara: "Lena?"

Lena: "You were twin sisters, chosen to be Angels but Kara was killed in Hell so Sam gave up her soul so that Kara could continue to be an Angel. In exchange, Sam became a Devil."

Kara: "W-we were sisters? How do you know?"

Lena: "I was there."

\------------------------------------

 

Lena: "I was your guide but I failed in keeping you both alive. I asked Rao to have Sam kill me so that she can be an Angel again. And to meet Kara."

Sam, after a long moment of consideration: "Rao! I don't need my soul anymore and I forgive Lena The Soul Keeper! Let Kara and Lena keep their souls!"

Lena: "What about you?"

Sam: "This was the path I chose for myself before, now let me do it."

\---------------------------

 

Lena: "If you return without finishing the task, you'll be punished."

Sam: "Better than killing my sister. Goodbye, Lena. Please take care of Kara for me.

Lena: "Wait!"

*Sam disappeared in the smoke*

 

 

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to my original tweet:  
> [original](https://twitter.com/moredramaforya/status/936820364797034497)


End file.
